What if?
by Hinata Aron
Summary: What if ou had saved the one you loved but at the cost of your life? What if someone saved you but at the cost of THEIR life? This is a story about there possibilities, all with the same outcome.


_**What if?**_

_**Part:**_** Aron**

Kyle stood in the crowd as people pasted by him, saying words that weren't even loud enough to reach his ears. He stared unblinking at a stone that had words carved into it. His eyes were so full of tears that he couldn't read the words. He kept trying so hard to keep those tears back.

_"Bye Kyle, I might just die doing this."_ Those were the last words that were spoken to him from those lips he knew.

"I'm sorry Kyle." Kyle turned his head around and saw his family behind him. Bant, with his hand on his shoulder. Elizah, Bant's wife, stood behind him with a tissue to her nose as tears streamed down the side of her face. She held the hand of their youngest child, Eve, as their second oldest, Ian, stood next to her, trying to give the two most important women in is life strength. Umi, Kyle's oldest adopted child, cried heavily on Ian's shoulder. Kyle couldn't even find the strength to separate them. Next to Umi stood Lilac, Elizah's and Bant's oldest, holding Kyle's youngest, adopted, child, Yutaa. Lilac, one of the toughest out of all of the children, couldn't even hold back her tears. Yutaa just stared at the hole in front of the stone Kyle was staring at as they filled it with dirt.

"How is mommy gonna cliwmb out?" Instantly Kyle's heart caught in his throat after Yutaa spoke. Elizah gave a hiccup then walked over and grabbed Yutaa. "Aunty? What about Mommy? Mommy? Mommy? Mommy!" Yutaa's voice slowly disappeared as Elizah carried him away. Ian, Lilac, and Bant followed, leaving just Umi and Kyle.

Umi stared at the ground near her feet as she tried to muster up some words to say to her father. Kyle was sure she was mad at him. He could have stopped any of this from happening. He knew she knew that. Kyle gripped his teeth together as the tears flew down his face. _I'm sorry Aron. I let you die._

Aron and he were on a mission that could cause them both to die but at the cost of saving thousands. Aron was instantly up for the challenge while Kyle was a little worried about her safety rather than his own. Their family was against it but Aron won in the end.

The two entered a building that was heavily guarded and went up to the roof where a machine that had a nuclear bomb in it sat. The man in charge of such a thing was an amazing fighter. He had guards too but they were easily taken out. Just before Aron ran toward the man she told Kyle good bye. Kyle thought she was only saying it to be dramatic but little did either of them know that those were the last words that Aron would ever say. Aron took off running toward the man as Kyle kept other guards at the door. The two were shooting at each other. It wasn't till the man reached behind the machine and pulled out a small girl that looked almost exactly like Umi, only her eyes were both black. Aron was quickly stumped by the likeness that she slowed and stopped firing at the man, for fear of hitting the girl. Before Aron could think again he shot at her and killed her instantly. Kyle felt anger pulse through his body as Aron's own body hit the ground, lifeless. Kyle didn't care about the men at the door anymore. He dropped his Ak47 and pulled out a Glock 17 gun. He ran toward the man at top speed. He tried to fire at Kyle but due to the pain that coursed though Kyle he saw the bullets before they came. Kyle ran to the man jumped up in the air, knocked the man to the ground, pinned him, and fired a single shot into his skull. Behind Kyle he heard feet come up the steps. He turned around and saw Elizah and Bant there. They had come to help Aron and Kyle. They were to late.

"Momma was the best." Umi's words brought Kyle back to the present. Umi looked up at the sky that was blocked by several trees. "She was always there for me. I remember once in the middle of school this girl was picking on me. Momma, out of nowhere, came up to the girl and put the fear of God in her." Umi gave a little giggle. "No one messed with me ever again after that." Umi looked at her father. Her two eyes showed a dark shade of which ever color they were. Umi walked to her father. She looked up at him with a sad smile. "One time, when I was little, she went to put me to sleep. She thought I was asleep already. She walked over to my bed and whispered something to me as she stared down at me. She said 'don't tell your father, but I love him very much. Only thing I love more than him is you.' Then she leaned down and kissed me on the forehead. After that no matter what she said about disliking you I knew she was lying." Umi reached up and whipped her eyes. "No matter what Daddy, Mamma loved you very much, and I will never blame you for her death." Kyle sucked in a breath of air in shock. "I know you thought I blamed you because you blamed yourself. You and I both know that no one could have stopped her. Anytime she made up her mind nothing could stop her."

At that Umi turned away from Kyle and walked in the direction the others went. Kyle stared at his daughter even after she disappeared from his sight. He slowly turned back to the gravestone to see the hole in front of it already filled. He fell to his knees and placed his head in his hands as he cried his heart out. He didn't care about the black suit he was wearing ruining or the fact that his defenses were the lowest they had ever been in his whole life.

"DAMN IT ARON! WHY DID YOUR FREAK'N HEAD HAVE TO GET IN THE WAY! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO GO AFTER HIM! I COULD HAVE DONE IT! I COULD HAVE BEEN THE ONE TO GO AND KILL HIM! BUT NO! YOU HAD TO BE THE ONE!" Kyle started to cry loudly. He let out all the pain he felt when his parents told him they were moving a week before he first talked to Aron when they were little kids. The pain when he ran into her again causing her so much pain that he never wanted anyone he ever loved to feel. Pain that he felt when he was sure he lost her several times trough out their life of knowing each other.

"Stop that." Kyle froze. "If you let another tear fall down your face I will slug you." Kyle whipped around. No one was behind him. "You may be weak but you are still stronger than me. Now suck it up and be the Kyle that was always strong for me even when I didn't realize it." Kyle turned back around and froze once again. In front of him stood a slightly see through Aron.

She had her hip jutted out slightly to the left with her left hand on it. She had her usual scowl on her face. The only thing different about his one, though, was her eyes. They showed regret. Aron leaned down and wrapped her ghost arms around his neck.

"Kyle, this isn't a dream. I'm really here. What to know a secret? When that shot was fired at me, just before it hit me, I had regret. I'll never get to live my life with you. So promise me something." She leaned back, her arms still around his neck. Even though she was a ghost Kyle could still see her expression very clearly.

Her crazy orange hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail, the way she usually wore it at home and when she was too lazy to put it up in a clip. A single strand had come lose and draped ever so carefully down the right side of her face. It added an almost unreal look to her. She had a smile on her face- no it wasn't a smile. Kyle knew what Aron's smile was. He knew everything about her smile. He knew how a slight crease one the sides of her mouth would form when she was smiling. Laugh lines would take up resident on the corner of her eyes. Sometimes if she was happy or laughing enough then tears would form in the corner of her eyes, like now. Only, these weren't tears of joy but of sadness, just like her smile. Her usually fierce eyes that showed her pride and strength now only showed regret and loss. The look on her face was unfamiliar to Kyle, yet he knew it as well as he knew her smile.

That single look put more fear in Kyle than the look of pure death that Aron got on her face anytime he pissed her off. That look showed that Aron had given up hope. She realized she lost, and that she lost a lot. This look would give Kyle opportunities but it also caused him more pain in just seeing the look. The pain wasn't worth the opportunities.

Aron opened her mouth to continue her thought. Kyle couldn't let her though.

"Don't say anything." Aron sensed the pain coming off of him and could only just smile at him. A smile that told Kyle she was happy yet still sad. Kyle placed his hands on her shoulders trying so hard to follow her first demands to not cry. "Please, just, don't."

"Kyle..." Aron wanted to encourage Kyle in a way to keep up the sliver of hope he was clinging to for, literally, his life. She knew, though, that it was useless, no matter if she wanted to hold onto the hope with him or not.

"Aron no... Please, just let me hold onto it... Just a little longer." Aron could only look at Kyle in surprise. Then she smiled, gave a little laugh, and moved her hands to his tear stained face. He saw the smile on her face and knew it was a true smile. The smile also told him he was about to receive information that he would both like and despise. Suddenly Aron brought his face closer to hers to where their lips touched. Kyle was surprised by the action. He could still feel warmth coming from her lips, though there was a slight chill. Even though he was still shocked about the kiss, when Aron removed hers from his he wanted them to stay longer.

"Oh, Kyle. My stupid, ignorant, sweet, loving, kind Kyle." Aron kissed his forehead as a mother would a child. "I love you. Now promise me something."

"Aron no!" Kyle could feel his eyes grow as tears started to fall down his face again. "P-PLEASE DON'T!"

"Promise you'll never lose your free spirit. Promise that you'll love Yutaa as much as I have and raise him to be just like you."

"ARON! PLEASE DON'T! STOP!" Kyle wrapped it arms around her waist.

"Let up on Umi and Ian some too. Protect Elizah and Bant and the rest of the family. Play my role well while I'm gone."

"PLEASE!" Kyle hung on to Aron's ghostly body desperately. "I LOVE YOU! DON'T LEAVE ME! I'LL DIE WITHOUT YOU!" Aron grabbed Kyle's face and made him look her in the face. Her heart broke in two to see that sad look on his face.

"I know you won't Kyle."

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT!? YOU WON'T BE HERE! I'LL COMMIT SUPICIDE OR JUST BECOME A GOST INSIDE OF A HOLLOW SHELL. I'VE LOST YOU I DON'T KNOW HOW MANY TIMES! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU FOR GOOD!"

"Kyle, you won't die because you will carry out my last wish."

"I WON'T!" Aron smirked at him as he started to act like a child. "I WILL NEVER CARRY IT OUT IF IT MEANS YOU'LL STAY!"

"You will Kyle, because if I'm stuck here forever then that means I'm restless and have regret. You know that means I'm in constant pain and can never feel peace again." Kyle froze as he stared at Aron's ghostly face. Even the tears seemed to freeze on his face. "See? What did I tell you?" Aron spoke gently to Kyle as she often did with the children when explaining something. Anytime she used that voice Kyle was instantly reminded that me made the right choice in a wife. She would use that voice when she was helping someone. When she wanted to clear confusion between him and her that caused Kyle to through a hissy fit like a child. That voice always made him feel save. "You will carry out my last wish because you are Kyle. You'll do whatever I say as long as it makes me happy."

"Aron…" The anger and sadness was slowly evaporating out of Kyle. He started to feel a peace slightly.

"I want you to live as if I'm still alive. Only remember the good about me, not the bad." Kyle grabbed Aron's hands then leaned forward and placed his lips onto hers. They stayed as they were for several seconds till Kyle pulled away slightly and hugged Aron.

"Anything I remember about you is good." Aron blinked in surprise then smiled at him.

"Now I can go, knowing full well you won't do anything too stupid." Slowly Aron started to fade away. It wasn't till she was completely gone did Kyle arms drop. He looked up at the sky and smile.

"No matter what Aron. You were right, I will carry out your last wish." He stood up and dusted himself off. Suddenly he heard someone behind him. He turned and saw Jason. Kyle was surprised to see his older brother there.

"I… got… the… call… sorry… I … didn't…. make…. It… in …. Time…" Jason spoke spacey as he tried to catch his breath. He started to pick small twigs and leaves out of his dark brown hair that was almost black. "I didn't truly love the girl like I should but I knew you need someone here."

"I have an entire family by my side why would I need you." Jason casted a sideways glance at Kyle before he went to clean out his hair again.

"Bull shit." Jason froze then looked around. He stopped after a few glances in both directions when he remembered that the person he was looking out for was dead. "Have to say this. I'm glad I'll be allowed to curse again." Jason walked up to the grave. "Crazy bitch finally died." Kyle took a swing at Jason but missed due to his brother stepping out of the way. "Cool it. Man you have anger issues. Anyways, I feel there is something I should say to you but don't know why I should." Jason turned around and faced Kyle. "I will beat the living shit out of you if you let yourself fall into a pit of depression." Jason hitched a thumb toward the grave. "That crazy chick may not come back to stop me from cursing but she will it I let you not do your job." Kyle stared wide eyed at his brother. "Don't even ask me where this is coming from. I can just feel her glaring at me from above mouthing of promises. So before she kills me, for you not doing the job both of us know you have to do, I'll take you down first." Kyle blinked a few times then smiled at his brother

"Thanks. I think she'll like for you to be in charge of that." Jason smiled back at Kyle and the two brothers left together. Little did they know Aron was watching them with a smile on her face. _Good boy Jason. Good luck Kyle. I'll wait for you not matter what._

**This is one of those "what if" stories. I was just going to send it to my friend but then thought "no I want to post it!" so I did. These characters are some that me and my best friend came up with for her story Rifle and SS. Rifle is posted on this site if you want to read more of these lovely characters.**

**Please tell me what you think. I really need to know the good and bad.**


End file.
